rest
by pindanglicious
Summary: mungkin antonio perlu istirahat; tidur panjang mengusir penat, lalu bangun sampai peperangan musnah dari jagat. [england ・ spain] [historical]


**rest**

 **disclaimer** **  
 **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious****

 **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: historical (i tried. like omg). rating T+ for some reasons . _may_ contains _irrelevant_ information about the history . flash fiction . **

**sum:** _mungkin antonio perlu istirahat; tidur panjang mengusir penat, lalu bangun sampai peperangan musnah dari jagat._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hijau milik Antonio bergerilya, memandangi lazuardi dirgantara di depan mata.

Dia bisa merasakan debur ombak di pesisir menggelitik jemari kakinya, bersamaan dengingan suara yang mengetuk-ngetuk gendang telinga. Pemilik _brunette_ itu perlu berpikir lebih panjang untuk tahu sekarang dia ada di mana. Atau mencari alasan mengapa seluruh badannya terasa sakit luar biasa; dia tak bisa bergerak leluasa. _Ini apa?_

"Bangun, hei. Kau bukan putri tidur dan aku tak akan sudi menciummu."

Dahi milik Antonio berkerut. Ia memutar bola mata ke sudut, menemukan si pemilik mulut. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecut. Merasa iritasi dengan sapaan kurang ramah sang bajak laut.

Ah! Dia ingat sekarang.

Cartagena de Indias; dia berhasil menghajar habis pasukan Inggris. Para rezim antagonis. Antonio hendak menggelegarkan tawa bengis, tapi rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya cuma bisa membuatnya meringis. Barangkali dia harus tertawa miris―karena Inglaterra dan dirinya sama-sama ironis.

(Masa bodoh. Yang penting Spanyol menang telak melawan serangan Inggris, membayar dendam atas kekalahannya di Bloody Marsh atau Porto Bello.)

Antonio dapat mendengar dengusan si personifikasi Inggris Raya. Dia menyipitkan mata, memandang tak suka.

"Apa?"

Arthur menantang angkuh. Mempertahankan harga diri dengan peluh. Menahan geliat rasa sakit yang menusuk perut dan bahu, darahnya tak berhenti mengalir. Parah. Dia runtuh. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kalau berani bertaruh. (Oh, tapi dia masih bisa berdiri walau tertatih-tatih.)

Mungkin dia tak akan sekarat seperti ini kalau Jenkins tidak mencari perkara, membakar sumbu amarah parlemen dengan sepotong telinga. Yang membuatnya bertahun-tahun menderita. Arthur tak tahu harus memilih yang mana; entah dia harus menertawakan dirinya, atau meludahi Vernon dan siapapun pembawa petaka, atau menyalahi Waterhouse dan Walpole, atau menangisi kekalahan telaknya. Harusnya kemenangan atas Porto Bello tak membuatnya besar kepala. Arthur tahu Antonio bukan lawan yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Bodoh. Dia terlalu terlena. Atas euforia kemenangan berujung nestapa. Harusnya London tak perlu memeriahkan kesia-siaan itu dengan pesta pora. Arthur merasa sangat―sangat, sangat hina. Dibandingkan dengan Antonio, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Hei." Antonio kembali membuka mulut, mengajaknya bicara. Arthur mengangkat dagu dari tundukannya. Menatap manik serupa itu dengan tatapan tajam berbalut geram.

"… Vernon, Waterhouse, Walpole, Haddock. Aku tak menyangka kalau mereka sama pecundangnya denganmu."

"Ha?" Si tuan pirang memicingkan mata. Menghardik tak terima. "Lalu? Apa aku harus menyuruh mereka untuk mencium kaki de Lezo? Atau Sebastian de Eslava? Jangan menghina. Kau tak akan sekarat tanpa mereka," desisnya.

Representasi negeri Spanyol mendecih kesal. Tangannya terkepal mengais pasir, dia tak peduli rasa sakit yang mencabik. Dia ingin menghajar wajah pelik itu; wajah seorang Arthur Kirkland yang licik.

Arthur merusak La Guaira lewat tangan Thomas Waterhouse dan Edward Vernon. Arthur menghancurkan Porto Bello. Arthur membumihanguskan benteng San Lorenzo. Semua tindakannya sudah membuat Antonio pusing kepala. Peperangan meletus di sini dan di sana. Antara dia dan dirinya. Dia sudah muak dengan pertikaian berkepanjangan. Ini gila. _Dios mio_ , manusia di dunia ini membuatnya gila.

Si pemilik pirang mendengus, kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya yang serasa dikoyak-koyak pada sebatang pohon kelapa tua. Membiarkan angin menyepuh raga, membawa bau anyir dari simbahan darahnya ke angkasa. Dia menatap lawannya yang terkapar, terlentang tak berdaya di hadapannya.

 _Oh, dia pemenangnya? Tak disangka._

(Barangkali sesekali, Arthur harus mengakui kelihaian Antonio dalam strategi pertempuran jarak pendeknya.)

Lagi, Antonio mendelik. Mengintimidasi musuh besarnya untuk tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Lihat dengan siapa kau menghadap, Inglaterra. Jangan besar kepala," cibirnya retoris. "Kau kehilangan enam ribu serdadumu. Siapa yang sekarang pecundang dan siapa pemenang?"

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Ulu hatinya tercubit.

Tangan kirinya yang berlumur darah kering bergerak memijat kening, terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan dirinya dan alam semesta. Menertawakan keapikan sandiwara yang dilakoni olehnya lewat tangan manusia.

"Haha. Tuan pemenang, kau juga babak belur," ejeknya untuk kesekian kali. "Lebih parah dariku, mungkin. Aku masih kuat berdiri. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, eh?"

Antonio mengatup mulutnya rapat, gigi-giginya beradu. Inglaterra tak salah; badannya sekarang remuk. Untuk menolehkan kepala saja butuh perjuangan keras seperti ketika dia membayar kekalahan armadanya di tahun 1589. Jangan berharap dia bisa melayangkan bogem mentah pada si pirang sarkastis di depannya.

Antonio tak bisa menyalahi dirinya, dia berjuang sendirian melawan sisa puluhan tentara Inggris. Dan dia bersyukur nyawa orang-orang durjana itu berhasil ditebas habis.

"Menunduklah sedikit padaku, sialan. Turunkan harga dirimu kalau bisa."

Personifikasi negeri _Rojigualda_ itu meringis. Inggris menaikkan sebelah alis. "Itu maumu? Dengan tangan kosong? Haha. Jangan hipokrit, Spain," dia terkekeh bengis. "Ya, antek-antekmu membabat habis prajuritku. Tapi detik ini juga **kau** , ada di sini, **sendiri** tanpa senjata. Aku belum tentu mau mengasihanimu."

"Aku masih bisa menghajarmu dengan tanganku!" hardiknya.

"Lakukan sekarang. Kalau kau bisa bangun dari tidur cantikmu, sayang." Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai. Urat-urat kesabaran Antonio sudah terputus.

Arthur tertatih, mencoba berdiri untuk mengumpulkan serpih harga diri. Tubuhnya terasa berat, sakit seperti dipukul palu godam. Dia tak ingat tulang mana yang retak, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menggertak.

" _Callate_ , Inglaterra! Kuharap kau terserang wabah demam kuning waktu itu―dan ikut mati konyol bersama rakyat-rakyat bodohmu," Antonio menyentak, kehilangan kesabarannya untuk meredam amarah. Arthur mengkhianati traktat Utrecht. Arthur mengkhianatinya. Arthur merusak semuanya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Di sini bersamamu membuatku sakit kepala. Aku bisa gila," lanjutnya tersendat. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dia menatap sang lawan lekat-lekat, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

 _Jangan mendekat, bangsat!_

Pemuda Inggris itu tak menghiraukan ocehannya. Dia tersaruk mendekati kawan lamanya yang terkapar dalam posisi terlentang di atas pasir. _Menyedihkan._ Padahal dia baru saja merebut piala kemenangan darinya.

"Kau cuma bisa menggerutu dalam kondisi begitu. Jangankan berjalan kaki, bangun saja belum tentu bisa. Hebat," makinya dengan air muka seanyir bau darah yang dibawa angin pantai. Membakar sumbu emosi negeri _rival_ -nya, menunggunya meledak. Lalu merasa beruntung karena sosok itu di hadapannya tak bisa bergerak untuk menyerangnya.

Ah, Antonio benar. Dia tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Yang hanya menyerang pada saat musuhnya meregang nyawa di awang-awang. _Pecundang, Arthur. Kau pecundang._

"Aku tidak butuh bagian sarkastisnya, brengsek! Tutup mulutmu, dasar pecundang! Aku ingin―"

"Antonio."

Dia menempelkan telunjuk pucatnya di depan bibir sang _rival_. Lensa hijau miliknya menyorot datar. Antonio tertegun sejenak; dia memanggil _nama_ nya. (setelah sekian lama sebutan khusus itu tak pernah didengarnya.)

Ini personal. Dan Antonio tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Arthur sudah memanggilnya demikian.

" **Kita** akan pulang. Kau yang harusnya tutup mulut, cerewet," titah sang _briton_ dengan penekanan. Dia meraih tubuh itu susah payah, mengalungkan lengan kiri Antonio di sekitar bahunya, lalu menyeret tubuhnya pergi dari sana dengan cara yang tidak romantis. Sang empu mengaduh, menginjak kaki milik tuan Britania sebagai pemuas kekesalannya.

"Bajingan―jangan diinjak, sialan!"

"Sakit, _bastardo_! Kautahu sendiri tubuhku lumpuh total sekarang!"

Gigi saling beradu, mata terpejam, mulut mendesiskan ringisan dan erangan; mereka menahan cumbuan rasa sakit di seluruh bagian raga. Tak jauh berbeda seperti dibakar lalu dikuliti hidup-hidup. Organ dalamnya terbakar, hangus. Menyiksa.

"Aku paling malas kalau harus terlibat perang denganmu, Arthur."

Antonio berbisik di tengah kecamuk perih yang menelan raganya.

"Tch. Idiot. Kita akan bertemu di medan yang lebih luas." Arthur menanggapinya dengan decihan. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian, sebelum melanjutkan apa yang hatinya ingin utarakan.

"Atau kita akan jadi aliansi, siapa tahu. Manusia selalu susah ditebak. Tunggulah aku untuk itu."

Antonio terdiam, lalu mendesah lelah. Dalam benaknya terbentang linimasa relasi negerinya dengan Inggris Raya. "Aku selalu menunggunya. Tapi semua terlalu lama."

(Untuk selanjutnya, Arthur tidak menjawab apa-apa.)

Mungkin Antonio perlu istirahat; tidur panjang mengusir penat, lalu bangun sampai peperangan musnah dari jagat.

 **.**

 **end**

.

 **battle of cartagena de indias.** ini merupakan bagian dari perang telinga jenkins, ada yang pernah denger atau baca? ' ')/ jadi perang kuping jenkins ini juga nantinya punya _sequel_ (?); perang suksesi austria. yang lebih luas.

oh, yang saya ambil buat bahan di sini cuma cartagena-nya aja sih .-. di sini inggris bener-bener kalah telak dari spanyol. well, sebenernya gara-gara wabah demam kuning juga… btw cartagena ini ada banyak part-nya gitu. jadi penyerangannya bertahap(?). cuma di sini saya ambil setting akhirnya aja, sengaja jadi implisit, soalnya akan puanjaaang banget kalo diceritain dari awal /dibuangkelautkaribia

spanyol sama inggris punya strategi serangan beda. inggris itu serangan jarak jauh, spanyol jarak dekat. nah kalo ga salah itu yang jadi kelemahan inggris. btw sebelumnya edward vernon berhasil naklukin porto bello, nah dia uda seneng duluan kan, sampe kemenangannya disambut di london, lagu "rule, britannia!" berkumandang di sana. selanjutnya, dia niat buat naklukin cartagena, eh tapi kalah sama spanyol. kalo ga salah yang jadi komandannya (apasih ini sebutannya haha /ditabok) spanyol itu namanya blas de lezo.

sebenernya masih ada bagian-bagian lainnya, kayak penyerangan di la guaira, terus perang di bloody marsh, invasi georgia, dll.

inggris-spanyol menang kalahnya gantian. di la guaira, waterhouse ngibarin bendera spanyol, tapi orang spanyolnya gak ketipu. nah kalo ga salah di sini dia diserang sehingga harus retreat dan pergi ke jamaika buat semedi /bukan/ (masih ada penyerangan selanjutnya), di bloody marsh, oglethorpe berhasil ngalahin tentara spanyol, di porto bello, vernon berhasil naklukin dalam waktu 24 jam, daaan di cartagena, spain did kick england's arse so damn hard.

saya bikin di sini dua-duanya babak belur, because, yeah, this is war. pasti babak belur. oh ya bagian antonio vs sisa tentara inggris itu murni fiksi ya, di sejarahnya saya kurang tau ada apa enggak. gak pernah dijelaskan. (atau mungkin saya kurang research). dan arthur juga sama parahnya, bahunya kegeser, perutnya ditusuk. pokoknya luka sana-sini. anggap aja kondisi mereka udah kayak naruto sama sasuke di chapter 699 (?) /kenapakesitunyet

just imagine both of them being gembel dan terdampar berdua di pulau tanpa nama, ditinggalin sama semua pasukannya ha ha ha /dicemplungin

ok balik lagi ke topik. begitu yang saya baca dari beberapa sumber :') mohon maaf kalau ada inakurasi di sini. semoga penjelasan singkat (dan ngacapruk) di atas bisa sedikit menambah ilmu kita semua. dan mohon maaf kalau notes saya kepanjangan. makasih banyak buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca :")


End file.
